


Choke Me

by Johnmurphyisqueer



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Asphyxiation, Bottom John Murphy (The 100), Breathplay, Choking, Consensual Kink, Dom Bellamy Blake, Dom/sub, Kinda, M/M, Sub John Murphy, Top Bellamy Blake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:34:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24952402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Johnmurphyisqueer/pseuds/Johnmurphyisqueer
Summary: Requested On Tumblr: Hi! I saw your requests were open so here am I! Could you write NSFW Murphy/Bellamy with dom/sub aspects and choking kink? Thank you!!!"Murphy was definitely not proud of this Kink he had. It was uncomfortable to him how turned on he got thinking about being choked. He absolutely hates his neck being touched by anyone he knows, but he would probably absolutely die of being turned on if he got choked by his Boyfriend, Bellamy. He knows it’s weird, at least he thinks it is, and he’s Scared of what Bellamy would say."
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/John Murphy
Kudos: 44





	Choke Me

Murphy was definitely not proud of this Kink he had. It was uncomfortable to him how turned on he got thinking about being choked. He absolutely hates his neck being touched by anyone he knows, but he would probably absolutely die of being turned on if he got choked by his Boyfriend, Bellamy. He knows it’s weird, at least he thinks it is, and he’s Scared of what Bellamy would say.

Murphy is kneeling in front of Bellamy now, his head cast down in submission as Bellamy circles around him. Bellamy is completely dressed, he’s in his guard outfit, his boots clanking against the metal floor under his feet as he circles Murphy who is starting to breathe Heavily.

Murphy is completely naked though. He loves this. He loves the idea of being so vulnerable under Bellamy. He wants him to take control, he wants to be held down. He wants to be choked. But he’s too scared to ask for that.

“Hey, Murphy.” Bellamy says, Murphy looks up quickly and Bellamy is looking down at him concern written across his features. He crouches down and takes Murphy’s face in his hand.

“Are you okay? I told you to lift your head a few times. You looked a bit out of it there.” Bellamy says leaning forward and kissing Murphy’s cheek. Murphy also loves this. Loves how safe it is with Bellamy, that no matter how much they do this, no matter how strict Bellamy is when it comes to this, He’ll always make sure he’s okay.

“Uh.. yeah.” Murphy says his mind obviously somewhere else at the moment.

“What’s wrong? And don’t lie and say nothing Murphy, there’s obviously something on your mind.” Bellamy says now kneeling in front of Murphy. Bellamy’s hand is still on Murphy’s jaw, so close to where he really wants it. Murphy moans and pushes into the hand, causing Bellamy to raise his eyebrows and Remove his hand

“Nothing is wrong… Just.. I don’t know…” Murphy mumbles then he looks down at the ground. Bellamy makes a noise telling him that he did wrong so he looks back up.

“You want something don’t you baby… Its alright I’ll get it out of you.” Bellamy smirks and stands back up in front of the Submissive man. “Stand.” He says, hardening his voice.

Murphy immediately stands and waits for his next instruction but he doesn’t get it. Bellamy just pushes him to the wall and makes him stand completely flush with it. Murphy gasps at the cold and shivers. Bellamy chuckles then sucks on Murphy’s neck causing the younger man to moan. Murphy can feel every piece of Bellamy’s outfit run against his skin.

“Tell Me what you want, Sweetheart.” Bellamy whispers into Murphy’s ear. Murphy shudders and shakes his head. Bellamy pulls back looking into Murphy’s eyes.

“Come on hun, what’s wrong? Are you ashamed of what you want?” Bellamy asks running both his hands over Murphy’s body. Murphy moans spreading his legs to Bellamy’s Thigh slots between them. He nods and Hides his face in Bellamy’s Neck. Bellamy kisses Murphy softly on his temple.

“Tell Me what you want, or you don’t get anything.” Bellamy says pushing Murphy back into the wall. Murphy whines and grinds down on Bellamy’s Thigh which leaves right afterwards. Murphy sighs and let’s himself lean into the hand against his chest.

“Iwantyoutochokeme.” Murphy rushes out blushing right after and he lifts his hands to his face to hide it. Bellamy let’s him get away with it this time, since this obviously isn’t easy for the man.

“What was that?” Bellamy asks smiling at him. Murphy looks him in the eyes and sighs. He looks down and prepares himself for answering.

“I want you to choke me.” He says clearer but still looking down. Bellamy smiles kindly and brings himself back into Murphy’s area, sliding his thigh back where it was before. He brings his hand up to Murphy’s jaw and lifts his gaze back up.

“Now was that so hard sweetheart?” Bellamy asks smirking. He runs his hand down to lay around Murphy’s throat. Murphy gasps and his eyes widen. Bellamy can see his pupils widen even farther than they were before. He lightly presses on Murphy’s throat and Murphy shudders and starts to rub his cock on Bellamy’s clothed thigh. Bellamy chuckles and puts more pressure on Murphy’s cock.

“You like that?” Bellamy asks, he seems actually concerned. He doesn’t want to do anything to hurt him. Murphy whines and nods. “Use your words, Babe.” Bellamy teases, giving Murphy a quick, rough, kiss.

“Yes. Yes, fuck yes…” Murphy says his breath coming out in quick bursts. Murphy moans and grabs Bellamy’s arm that’s choking him. Bellamy presses a little harder just enough that it’s a little challenging to breathe correctly.

“You gonna come like a good boy?” Bellamy asks as her kisses Murphy’s lips roughly, his thigh still rubbing Murphy’s cock. Murphy nods and whimpers closing his eyes and exposing his neck as far back as possible.

Bellamy lifts his hand for a second to give Murphy a second to breathe as he runs his fingers around Murphy’s hard nipples. Murphy gasps and pushes into the pleasure.

“Bell… I’m so close… Please.” Murphy moans, grinding his hips down into Bellamy’s Thigh. Bellamy smirks and brings his hand back up to Murphy’s neck, pressing until Murphy’s eyes roll back into his head in pleasure. Bellamy leans in to lick Murphy’s ear.

“Come for me.” Bellamy growls, and Murphy doesn’t need to be told twice. He comes harder than he has in a long time, spasming and flinching the pleasure overcoming his senses. He whimpers and whines as Bellamy continues softly rubbing against his cock to ease him through the extreme orgasm. Bellamy removes his hand from Murphy’s neck and Murphy whines.

“Hey, you okay?” Bellamy asks sweetly kissing Murphy softly on the lips. Murphy kisses back and wraps his hands around Bellamy’s Neck. He nods info the kiss making sure Bellamy knows hes alright.

Bellamy pulls the blessed boy over to the bed and lays him down, getting on top of him. He rips off his clothes one at a time until he’s completely naked. Murphy smirks and puts his thigh in-between Bellamy’s legs now. Bellamy quickly rubs himself off on Murphy’s Thigh Moaning about how much of a good boy Murphy is the whole time.

After Bellamy stiffens and comes Murphy pulls him down beside him and curls into His side.

“Thank You…” Murphy says curling himself into Bellamy’s Chest. Bellamy smiles and kisses his head.

“Of Course.” He responds. They both fall asleep in each other’s arms, Bellamy dreams about Murphy Moaning and writhing.


End file.
